


Melhor do Mundo

by beeawnce



Category: Loubbie - Fandom, Oceans's 8
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeawnce/pseuds/beeawnce
Summary: Após a execução de um dos crimes mais comentados da atualidade, Debbie Ocean e sua parceira Lou colocam sua mútua atração em perspectiva diante de um momento de intimidade.





	Melhor do Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> mores essa eh minha primeira fanfic vamos respeitar  
> criticas? amo. mas com carinho e respeito.  
> se tiverem alguma idéia ou sugestão, estou mais que aberta para recebê-las.  
> alguma frase que te incomode que termine com ASSUSTA é apenas um shout out para as amigas. desculpe o transtorno,

            O roubo do século. Planejado e executado meticulosamente por um time inusitado de oito mulheres inteligentes e habilidosas, o crime sem rastros havia sido finalmente feito. A equipe havia sido liderada e encabeçada por Debbie e Lou; duas mulheres ardilosas cuja convivência gerou uma grande afinidade.

            Milhões. Bilhões até pode-se dizer. Muito mais do que Debbie havia planejado. O crime compensou. Tudo valeu a pena.

            Uma beleza inconfundível. Charmosa, com seus cabelos longos, ondulados, e castanhos como seus olhos. Dona de um corpo torneado e de lábios lindamente desenhados.

            Vestida com uma saia cinza, uma camisa preta e um blazer branco, se encontrava em um quarto de hotel sentada numa cadeira com os pés apoiados numa mesa bagunçada. Bagunça que na verdade era um amontoado de apetrechos utilizados durante a execução do crime e dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Dinheiro que estava não só espalhado pelas mesas, mas também pelo chão e pela cama.

            Ela desembrulhava um pirulito enquanto contemplava a vitória alcançada pela sua equipe. E, então, alguém bate na porta. Uma batida suave, e Debbie responde:

            - “Não tem ninguém aqui!”

            Ouve-se uma risada abafada pela porta, até que ela se abre, e entra uma mulher loira, alta, com olhos azuis absurdamente penetrantes. A vestimenta era autêntica e moderna: uma camisa listrada, botas, e calças de couro. É Lou, que chega com uma taça de cristal na mão esquerda, uma garrafa de champagne sob o mesmo braço, uma garrafinha de cerveja, e em seu bolso de trás, quase caindo, havia uma caixinha preta com um laço verde.

            - “Eu disse que não tem ninguém!” - Diz Debbie sorrindo.

            - “Que também quer dizer pode entrar. – Diz Lou, fazendo Debbie revirar os olhos. - As meninas saíram. Imaginei que fosse estar sozinha. Precisamos comemorar.”

            Sem dizer uma palavra, Debbie apenas coloca o pirulito na boca.

            - “Seria possível um dia eu te ver sem que você esteja com alguma coisa na boca?”

            - “Boca é feita pra ser usada.” – Devolve Debbie, observando os movimentos da loira.

            Lou se aproxima e coloca a garrafa de champagne e a taça na mesa ao lado de Debbie, e tira a tampa de sua cerveja.

            - “Achei que a elegância iria até o fim.” - Provoca Debbie.

            - “Não entendi.”

            - “Achei que fosse encher a taça por mim.”

            - “Você tem mãos.” – Desafia Lou.

            - “Deselegante.” -  Diz Debbie com um sorriso disfarçado.

            - “Deselegante é tomar champagne enquanto se está com um pirulito na boca.” – Provoca Debbie.

            - “Esse aqui pode.”

            - “E pode por quê? É especial?”

            - “O melhor do mundo. Quer experimentar?” - Pergunta Debbie.

            - “Hum... Quer-...“

            - “Primeiro me mostra o que tem nessa caixa aí!” - Interrompe Debbie.

            Lou acena levemente com a cabeça. Seu sorriso quase imperceptível.

            Debbie sorri.

            – “Se quiser pode provar que eu deixo.”  - Diz levantando o pirulito como oferta.

            Lou se aproxima, se inclina e, sem tirar o pirulito da mão de Debbie, encosta os lábios e começa a chupá-lo lentamente, fazendo com que Debbie sinta um pequeno flash de calor.

            - “Bom.” – Diz Lou sem afastar a cabeça completamente. “Mas o gosto do seu batom me pareceu mais doce.” – Sorri

            - “Mas um doce bom? Ou um doce enjoativo?” – Indaga Debbie.

                Lou se inclina e se aproxima ainda mais, colocando sua mão no encosto da cadeira, e deixando apenas a distância de um dedo entre seus rostos, sentindo a respiração quente saindo pelo nariz de Debbie, que se ajeita na cadeira de modo a ficar frente-a-frente com Lou.

            - “Eu teria que provar de novo para poder dizer corretamente.” – Diz Lou mordendo seu lábio inferior.       

            O silêncio prevalece entre as duas, e Debbie sentindo seu corpo ficar quente, consegue sentir as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração em suas orelhas tamanha a adrenalina. O pirulito cai de sua mão. Em um movimento repentino puxa Lou pela camisa fazendo com que seus lábios se encostem. O calor que sentiu tomando conta do seu corpo todo. O beijo se intensifica e Lou a puxa para cima, ficando as duas em pé. Debbie interrompe o beijo:          

            - “Enjoativo?” – Encarou.

            - “Nem um pouco.” – Diz Lou voltando a beijar Debbie.

            Debbie coloca as mãos na nuca de Lou entrelaçando seus dedos entre madeixas loiras. Lou passa seus dedos pelas costas de Debbie, pressionando levemente suas unhas, lhe causando um arrepio inexplicável pelo corpo de Debbie, que vai desabotoando a própria camisa, deixando amostra seu sutiã preto rendado.

            Com certa dificuldade, Lou ajuda Debbie a tirar o blazer e a camisa delicadamente, enquanto Debbie segura na gola da camisa listrada de Lou, e num movimento brusco arranca botões e evidencia seios desnudos, mamilos levemente rosados e arrebitados. Debbie puxa de vez a camisa, e suas mãos nem se hesitam em massagear seios lindos, deixando a respiração de Lou acelerada.

            As mãos se apertam e se massageiam enquanto beijos quentes são compartilhados entre as duas mulheres, até que com um empurrão Lou cai sentada na cama, tira suas botas e desabotoa suas calças. Passeando suas mãos pelos quadris de sua parceira, remove sua saia e calcinha, deixando Debbie apenas com seu sutiã e sua sandália dourada, que passa desapercebida.

            A loira se deita, ignorando completamente as milhares de notas espalhadas embaixo do seu corpo.

            - “Senta aqui! Senta.” – Diz Lou com uma voz baixa e rouca. – “Senta aqui na minha cara!” – Estendendo sua mão para ajudar a parceira a subir na cama e a se posicionar corretamente.

            Debbie ajoelhada sobre a cama, abre suas pernas enquanto se arrasta em direção aos lábios de Lou. Consegue se posicionar de modo a sua genitália ficar literalmente em cima do nariz e boca da loira, que usa suas duas mãos para se segurar nas coxas definidas e torneadas de Debbie, puxando-as e deixando a morena literalmente sentada em sua cara.

            Movimentos circulares e retilíneos feitos com a língua quente e os lábios sedentos de Lou, deixam Debbie sem direção. Aquele calor se multiplicou e se perdeu por entre cada mínimo pedaço do seu corpo. Seus gemidos começam abafados, tenta segurá-los e contê-los mas a pressão causada em seu clitóris devido à intensa estimulação a impede. Começa a morder os lábios, abrindo o fecho do sutiã e o jogando o mais longe possível. Pequenos e pontudos seios preenchem as mãos doidas por algo a apertar. Lou pressiona suas unhas nas pernas de Debbie, que com um gemido se equilibra para não deixar seu corpo cair para trás. As ondas elétricas que se derivam de belos e grossos lábios, que intensificam seus movimentos, fazem com que músculos se contraiam e se contorçam.

            Lou segura com as duas mãos a cintura de Debbie, que entende o movimento sinalizando para trocarem de posição. Os corpos pedindo por cada vez mais. Lou ajuda Debbie a se mover e sai de baixo da morena, se posicionando atrás dela, também de joelhos. Debbie sente um puxão forte em seus cabelos, e sorri, excitada pela habilidade de Lou.

            Ainda com os cabelos enrolados em sua mão, Lou abraça Debbie por trás, massageando com sua mão livre os seios e abdome definido, enquanto por cima de seu ombro beija seu pescoço e maxilar, dando leves mordidinhas. Beija suas costas passando sua mão livre pela cintura da morena. Desenrola os cabelos de sua mão, e posiciona a parceira de modo a ficar deitada com suas pernas para cima.

            Lou começa a remover suas calças, enquanto assiste Debbie a passar seus dedos deliberadamente pelas dobras de sua própria buceta. Observa como seu clitóris já se encontrava estimulado, fazendo poucos movimentos terem um resultado estrondoso. Lou termina de remover suas calças e suas meias, se posicionando novamente em frente ao corpo de Debbie, que se contorcia pelos mínimos movimentos que seus dedos faziam. Interrompendo a atividade, Lou segura a mão de Debbie, inserindo seus dedos melados de excitação em seus lábios, chupando e lambendo, enquanto olha fixamente nos olhos de Debbie, que geme sutilmente.

            Se colocando por cima do corpo da morena, começou a beijar seus lábios. Um beijo quente, insaciável, que parecia ser esperado por muito tempo. Continuou a beijar o rosto de Debbie, descendo aos poucos até os seus seios, onde descansa seus lábios sobre um de seus mamilos. Beijos, lambidas, chupões e mordidas compunham a sinfonia de prazer que toma conta do corpo de Debbie, arrepiado pela fricção de suas peles.

            Ainda traçando um caminho de beijos, Lou para quando chega logo abaixo do umbigo, onde intensifica as lambidas e os chupões.

             - “Você gosta?” – Pergunta Lou em um quase sussurro.

            - “Não fala nada.” – Responde Debbie

             Lou puxa o corpo de Debbie para ainda mais perto, e encaixa sua cabeça em meio às belas pernas da morena. Seus lábios percorriam pelo lado interno das coxas, até que finalmente se aproxima um pouco mais e passa sua língua em um movimento intenso de baixo para cima na buceta encharcada de Debbie. Beijos, lambidas, e um dos seus dedos são usados para aumentar o prazer já intenso sentido por Debbie, que revira e fecha seus olhos. Até que Lou pára.

             - “Olha pra mim.” – Disse Lou.

             Debbie permanece com seus olhos fechados.

             - “Eu disse olha para mim.” – Fazendo com que a morena olhe para ela. – “Enquanto eu te chupo você olha nos meus olhos.”

             Obediente, Debbie se esforça para manter seus olhos abertos, enquanto seu corpo se derrete em meio aos movimentos retomados por Lou. O calor que permeia seu corpo faz com que sua sensibilidade cresça ainda mais, sentindo uma pressão forte em seu abdome nascer quando Lou insere as pontas de seus dedos indicador e médio em sua buceta.

            Espasmo.

             - “Mais rápido!” – Implora Debbie.

            Lou obedece, olhando nos olhos de sua parceira.

            Segundo espasmo.

            - “Mais forte!” – Diz Debbie seguido mais um gemido.

            Terceiro espasmo.

            - “Continua!” – Sussura.

            E Debbie sente seu rosto aquecer, seu corpo ser puxado para frente. Suas mãos passeiam pela cama a procura de algo para se segurar, encontrando apenas notas de cem suadas e amassadas, até que finalmente se enrosca no lençol. E soltando o seu mais alto e mais sincero gemido, contrai todos os seus músculos, atingindo um muito esperado clímax.

            Lou sente a vagina de Debbie se contrair em sua língua e seus dedos, soltando também um pequeno e abafado suspiro, satisfeita com o prazer que proporcionou. Continua a lamber e chupa o líquido que envolve a genitália de Debbie, e limpando sua bochecha em sua coxa. Levanta sua cabeça e vai de encontro aos lábios de Debbie, que permanece deitada, imóvel, se recuperando da forte onda de prazer que se apossou de seu corpo.

            - “Já sentiu seu próprio sabor?” – Pergunta Lou com olhos sedentos.

            Debbie nega, levantando-se para receber um beijo.

            Lou se aproxima, e segura o rosto de Debbie, passando seus dedos ainda melados pelos lábios da agora amante, que os lambe e os chupa. Deixando Lou ainda mais excitada.

            Recomposta, Debbie se senta, oferecendo suas pernas para Lou se assentar. A loira remove sua calcinha, jogando-a para cima, que cai no colo de Debbie. A morena segura a calcinha molhada, e admira o belo corpo desenhado de Lou. Seus seios caem perfeitamente do seu colo, o quadril largo, e sua buceta rosada, que acelera o coração de Debbie. Que insiste que a loira se sente sobre suas pernas.

            Lou se aproxima, sentando-se sobre a coxa esquerda de Debbie, cujo torso serve de encosto para a loira. Sente os seios quentes de Debbie encostados em suas costas, e as mãos da morena que a envolvem por trás. Mãos que passeiam pelos seios, pelo abdome, enquanto beijos vão de encontro à sua orelha direita. A língua quente mapeia o maxilar e a orelha, e Lou se arrepia, mordendo seus lábios e sorrindo.

            A mão esquerda de Debbie massageia e puxa os seios de Lou, enquanto sua mão direita vai de encontro à sua rosada e excitada vagina. Seus dedos passeiam pela virilha da loira, fazendo com que solte um pequeno gemido. Debbie beija seu pescoço, e dá leves chupadas, atiçando cada vez mais Lou que se deixava aproveitar cada toque.

            Os dedos ágeis de Debbie, apesar das unhas longas, fazem um percurso sutil. Em poucos segundos sua mão se encontra molhada pela excitação da loira, que respirava cada vez mais rapidamente. Dois dedos são penetrados espaventando Lou, que logo retorna a relaxar.

            - “Dedada na Lou te assusta?” – Brinca Debbie.

            Lou ri, mas permanece sem responder à pergunta, se deixando levar pelos movimentos contínuos e ininterruptos que tomavam conta de seu sexo.

            Pequenos e baixos gemidos são audíveis, e Debbie sussurra no ouvido de Lou:

            - “Fica de quatro pra mim.” – Soando como uma ordem, e não um pedido.

            Lou não hesita, e muda de posição, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, sentindo seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte.

            Debbie acaricia o corpo da loira, beijando a parte inferior de suas costas cuja curvatura evidencia o seu bumbum e sua vagina. Os beijos se tornam lambidas. A morena se reposiciona e de frente para a vagina de Lou, começa a lambê-la. Chupá-la. Lou inconscientemente arqueia ainda mais as suas costas, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais sensível. Segurando as coxas de Lou, Debbie continua a lamber e a chupar, subindo sua língua, sentindo o corpo de Lou se arrepiar. Gemidos altos e contrações musculares fazem Debbie se sentir ainda mais excitada, intensificando as lambidas que chegam no cu de Lou, que solta seu gemido mais estrondoso. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos lençóis, notas caíam no chão, e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante.

            Sentindo seu rosto melado, Debbie passa a língua em seus lábios, sentindo mais uma vez o gosto único de sua amante.

            - “Bom ou enjoativo?” – Pergunta Lou, arrancando um sorriso tímido de Debbie, que logo responde:

            - “Eu vou ter de provar de novo para te responder corretamente.”

            Com os dedos começa a acariciar a buceta encharcada que posava em sua frente. Um dedo de cada vez passeia pela sua entrada, e inserindo um segundo dedo, Debbie volta a lamber o todo da genitália inchada de Lou. Notas de cem coladas nas pernas suadas das duas, deixando o momento ainda mais provocante. Mais uma vez Lou desliza suas mãos pelos lençóis a procura de equilíbrio, sentindo sua respiração arfante e tentando, sem sucesso, abafar os seus gemidos. O prazer era imenso.

            Na cabeça das duas se passavam os ocorridos do crime, a adrenalina, o medo, e a coragem. E agora, quem imaginaria que se encontrariam uma dando prazer à outra, sendo que há pouco não passava de atração?!

            Debbie aumenta a velocidade com a qual adentra o íntimo de Lou, que se contorce em deleite. Sente o corpo de Lou se contrair, sentindo um calor similar ao que sentiu ainda há pouco. A buceta de Lou começa a sinalizar o momento de êxtase.

            - “Fala meu nome.” – Orienta Debbie. – “Eu quero ouvir meu nome sair pela sua boca.”

            - “Debbie.” – Sai dos lábios da loira com dificuldade devido à sua respiração ofegante.

            - “Mais alto.” – Diz, esfregando o clitóris inchado e avermelhado.

            - “Deb-“ – Geme sem conseguir proferir qualquer palavra por inteiro.

            Lou sente um calor extremo e intenso na região dos seus seios, seu abdome , e finalmente, no ápice de seu prazer, estridentemente exprime em voz alta:

            - “Deborah!”

            Debbie sente seu coração e seu rosto aquecer, levanta sua cabeça e observa o corpo de Lou finalmente se desequilibrar, perdendo suas forças e se deixando encostar por completo na cama.

            Orgasmo. Tão bom de sentir, e tão bom assistir. Satisfação estampada no rosto das duas que sorriem.

            Debbie se deita ao lado de Lou, passando sua perna por entre as pernas suadas da loira. Seus corpos se encaixam, e Debbie acaricia o rosto de Lou, coberto de suor, mas que expressa um sorriso tímido e olhar sincero. Elas se beijam apaixonadamente. Debbie desvia o olhar, e encara a cadeira onde tudo começou.

            - “No que está pensando?” – Pergunta Lou

            - “No meu pirulito.” – Responde Debbie

            - “Não seja por isso.” – Diz Lou se afastando de Debbie. Levanta da cama e mexe em sua calça, jogada no chão do quarto.

            - “Abre.” – A loira tira do bolso de sua calça uma caixinha preta com o laço verde e a entrega nas mãos de Debbie.

            Debbie abre a caixa e começa a rir.

            - “Inacreditável.”

            - “Achei a sua cara.” – Diz Lou mordendo os lábios.

            A caixa não era muito espessa. Tinha o tamanho de uma palma da mão. Dentro, três pirulitos. Debbie sorri desembrulhando um deles, e o coloca em sua boca.

            - “Bom?” – Pergunta Lou.

            - “O melhor do mundo.”


End file.
